


Loaned Out

by fuzipenguin



Series: Trending on the Edge [19]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Bluestreak entrusts Ratchet with his most treasured possession
Relationships: Bluestreak/Jazz, Jazz/Ratchet (Transformers)
Series: Trending on the Edge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/391156
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Loaned Out

**Author's Note:**

> chigrima said: Happy birthday to you! 😃 Very generous of you to gift US things on your birthday! I hope some promt, hope of of them is to your taste: Trending the Edge, Ratchet/Jazz, "Bluestreak tells me you're a handful". Ratchet/twins, "haven't seen one like this since I was a kid". And finally Bluestreak/Jazz, "that's where you are mistaken ".

“So...” Ratchet purred. “Free reign over you. Your master is very generous.”

Jazz shuddered as Ratchet’s heated ex-vents bathed the back of his neck. He let his head fall forward so the heat could penetrate deeper to his struts.

“Yes, sir, he is,” Jazz murmured. Because honestly, could there ever be a better master than Bluestreak? Kind and harsh in turn, always knowing exactly what Jazz needed. Not always wanted, oh no.

But everything that he needed. Including this, apparently.

Ratchet’s hands settled on Jazz’s shoulders, index fingers rubbing small circles into his collar fairing and perilously close to the cabling of his throat. Mmm… Jazz wondered just exactly how much detail regarding Jazz’s particular kinks Bluestreak had gone into with Ratchet.

Of course, some of the fun in this session might be in discovering new kinks that Ratchet’s long-term experience might provide.

“He also said that you can be a handful at times.” Ratchet’s hands slid lower, and turned, gently grasping Jazz around the throat. “He said that I’ll have to be firm with you.”

Jazz’s optics rolled behind his visor when Ratchet’s hands squeezed just tight enough that his HUD popped up a warning about energon line compression.

“He says I’m his brat,” Jazz said, the words sounding squeezed out.

“Yes, I can see that,” Ratchet replied. He pulled Jazz tighter against Ratchet’s front, using just one hand to continue gripping him by the throat. The other trailed down Jazz’s chest, briefly fondling his bumper before creeping down to cup Jazz’s array.

Which was already leaking. Whoops, Ratchet might have a bit of a mess in his palm pretty soon.

“That’s fine,” Ratchet murmured, lips gently caressing Jazz’s audial horn. “I can be firm...,” a squeeze to his throat, “...to little brats...”, squeeze, “...that need special handling….”

Jazz’s optics rolled again and he sent a quick comm to Bluestreak.

Best. Idea. Ever.

~End


End file.
